Yonder Thy, Mercury?
by SailorStar9
Summary: After Chaos, Mercury gets betrayed by the girls because of a crystal. And it isn’t the Ginzuishou. The Godphoenix zaps the betrayed girl to be reborn in 2047.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: (Sighs) As if my PRNS fic wasn't weird enough, this is even weirder. Gatchaman '94 anyone? I haven't seen the series, only the OVA. Any OCC-ness is regretted. 

Disclaimers: Me own nothing.

Fic summary: After Chaos, Mercury gets betrayed by the girls because of a crystal, and no it isn't the Ginzuishou, even though the Ginzuishou has something to do with it. The Godphoenix zaps the betrayed girl to be reborn in 2047.

Pairing:

Ami/Ken/Jun triangle

Eventual Ken/Ami

Possible Joe/Jun

I don't know what to do with Jinpei and Ryou aka Gatchaman 04 and 05. Ideas anyone?

* * *

Prologue: How it all started.

At the Time Gates, Sailor Pluto frowned at the Time Streams.

"Mercury…" she muttered regrettably.

"She has been sent to the future." a voice answered.

"Godphoenix." the Time senshi replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"You should know why, Child of Time." the Godphoenix answered.

Sailor Pluto sighed, she knew the Godphoenix was right.

Unknown to the girls, there was another crystal in the Moon Kingdom.

The Cobalt Lotus was a sister crystal to the Ginzuishou. Following the ancient Chinese concept of yang and yin, the Cobalt Lotus kept the Ginzuishou's powers under control.

During the battle against Beryl, the Lotus vanished, enabling the Ginzuishou to unleash its full power. That, in turn, killed Queen Serenity.

Nobody knew where the Cobalt Lotus hid, except for two. Sailor Pluto and the Godphoenix. The Lotus had attached itself on the dead Mercury star and was sent to the future along with her.

After Chaos, Usagi learnt about what exactly happened to Queen Serenity back at the Silver Millennium through the Ginzuishou.

In a fit of anger, she turned against the Senshi of Mercury, accusing her of causing her mother's death. For it was the Mercury royalty who kept guardianship of the Cobalt Lotus.

Luna then passed the judgment that Mercury had failed in her duty and would be cast out of the Sailor Senshi.

"What happens now?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"In casting out Mercury, the Senshi have unknowingly destroyed the utopia called Crystal Tokyo." the Godphoenix answered.

"In five years time, all of them, excluding you, will be cast in magic crystal under the Ginzuishou's magic until the Cobalt Lotus is recovered." the fiery bird added.

"Until then Time Child. Farewell." it ended. With one flap of its wings, the Godphoenix disappeared.

* * *

SailorStar9: (Sighs) Another betrayal fic curtsey to me, but I had to get his out of my head. 


	2. Remeeting

SailorStar9: Yup, another one of my insane fics.

Bobboky: Thank you.

Bunny Aino: As much as you hate betrayal fics, I would think this one is justified. After what the Ginzuishou showed to her (biased of course. The Ginzuishou puts the blame entirely on the Cobalt Lotus.) Usagi is bound to be angry and anger makes even the most caring of person say the most unkind words. Luna was only acting on Usagi's order (as future Queen) when she cast her out. Oh yeah, Ami won't be battling much in this. You see, Sosai X want the Cobalt Lotus. I mean this guy's been on Earth for like what, three thousand years? He's bound to find out about the Ginzuishou and the Cobalt Lotus right?

Chapter 1: Re-meeting

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

* * *

Three years had passed since Sosai X's destruction and 22-year-old Mizuno Ami was standing in front of Sauri Washio's grave. 

Footsteps were heard behind her and a shadow over-loomed the azure-haired woman.

"It's been a while." she remarked.

"Hai, it has been." the shadow replied.

Stepping forward, Ken Washio was behind her. Kneeling down for a moment, he placed the bouquet of flowers in front of his mother's grave.

"So, is this how we're going to end?" she suddenly asked standing up.

"After that stunt you pulled, yes." Ami snapped.

Ken winced.

* * *

_Flashback to five months earlier_

_He was at Jun's restaurant with his former teammates, celebrating the third anniversary of Sosai X's defeat._

_Ken did not know what came over him, but he had too much of a drink (or so he thought). And since he was not much of a drinker himself, it was not difficult to imagine what happened._

_When he did not return that night, a worried Ami went over to search for her live-in fiancé._

_So, imagine her shock when she found Ken and Jun on the floor, in the latter's bedroom, naked and entangled in bed sheets._

_Her shock quickly turned to utter disappointment and the upset Ami ran out._

_It was only in the afternoon of the next day did Ken realize what had happened._

_Rushing back to his trailer in under an hour, Ken found no trace of Ami, except a letter and her engagement ring beside his flight goggles._

_Frantically ripping the letter open, Ken read on, wide-eyed._

_At the end of the three-page-long breakup letter, Ken sighed in resignation as he clutched tightly to the paper._

_End of flashback

* * *

_

"I don't expect to be forgiven." Ken admitted quietly. "Even though Jun and I never did anything."

"Nani?" came Ami's surprised answer.

Ken let out a small smile.

"Jun confessed. She slipped a sleeping draught into my drink. She thought that by giving you the wrong impression, the both of us would break up. I told her point blank that it was impossible; I loved you too much to ever accept her."

Ami took a sharp intake of breath, all this time she had mistaken him!

Taking in a deep breath, Ken added, "Look, I know this isn't the time for this, but I want to start over."

"It would be difficult this time round, Ken" Ami confessed softly.

"I see." Ken choked.

"But I'm willing to give us a chance." she finished, adding new hope to the otherwise downcast Ken Washio

"Hontou?" Ken questioned, not really believing his ears.

"Hai." Ami shyly admitted.

"And I expect the ring to be back on my finger when the time is right." she added.

Her sentence was greeted by an overjoyed whoop and Ami suddenly found herself scooped up in Ken's arms.

Ami let out a gentle smile at Ken. Truth to be told, she still loved him, whether or not he and Jun did _it_.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, looks like the problem's resolved. I'll be jumping into the OVA next chapter. Until then, ja ne! 


End file.
